Godspeedv2
by Shawn129
Summary: Going berserk after losing his family and friends, Naruto swept across Earth 1.5 killing criminals. Going into the Speed Force in e Monitor and Hagoromo with their powers created a multiverse to hold him so that he would never rage like that again. In a new world now with the name Wayne, Naruto tries a new brand of justice, more in tune with his Shinobi status
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki shouted in surprise as he fell through some place he had only caught glimpses of whenever he used his Hiraishin jutsu, a vortex of electrical energy surrounded him, before he saw some corpse like thing speeding toward him "Ah!" he screamed putting his hands up to protect himself,

Earth Ten, Central City, USA, March 18, 2000

The next thing Naruto knew he was shooting up in a bed, looking around in confusion, Naruto got up and noticed the ground was closer than it was supposed to be, walking to a mirror his eyes widened when he saw that he was younger, about 11, "What in the hell?" he asked himself before he saw a picture of himself, another boy and a red haired woman, along with a man they all looked happy "The Allen Family?" he asked himself reading the title on the picture, before he reached to pick it up, but noticed his hand was vibrating very quickly grabbing his wrist to stop his hand, Naruto looked up when the water in his fish tank began to rise in the sky, backing away till he was by his bed Naruto took deep breaths to calm himself down as his hand stopped vibrating

"I need to know where I am." he said before he placed his hands together "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he whispered only for nothing to happen "What?" he asked looking to his palms and noticing the yang seal was gone, along with his chakra

"Barry!"

Naruto's head snapped toward the door, at the shout, before he headed outside and peaked downstairs to see a boy, on the ground in a puddle of blood while a sobbing woman was trapped in a vortex of red, and yellow lightning

Naruto looked wide eyed, he was powerless here, before memories, began to filter into his head. He was Narutoiel Allen, son to Nora, and Henry Allen, brother to Bartholomew, as he was able to make out a man in yellow, and a man in red, Naruto ran down the stairs "Barry!" he yelled checking on his brother as the man in red began land blow after blow on the man in yellow, looking up Naruto tried to run to his mom, when he was suddenly grabbed by the man in red

"Naruto!" Nora screamed as Naruto was taken in a blur of yellow lightning, before she screamed out when the man in yellow drove a knife through her heart

With Naruto

Naruto fought in the grip of the man in red punching him in the face, before a knee to the man's ball caused him to shout and fall to the ground releasing Naruto,

Naruto grunted as he rolled away, while the man was clutching his privates, as Naruto scrambled up to his feet, and ran over to the man and grabbed him by his neck before he began to squeeze, while chakraless, he was still strong as any heavy weightlifter

"Who are you!" Naruto shouted at the man, before the man began to vibrate causing Naruto to gasp and release him before the man was on his feet, holding Naruto up by the back of his collar "Let me go, you son of a bitch!" Naruto swung his arms and legs with all his might but with his short stature he was unable to land a blow

"Relax kid."

Naruto stopped struggling looking wide eyed as the man took off his mask to reveal an older version of him, maybe in his late 20s "I don't have much time, Naruto listen to me. Your chakra is gone for good, no more ninjutsu, or seals. The most you'll be able to do is enhance your speed, and strength. That man was Eobard Thawne, he wanted to kill you, I had to get you to safety. Nora, and Barry had to die, it's a fixed point in the timeline. Under no circumstances are you to change it."

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused

"This is your life now. The Elemental Nations is gone. Your name is Narutoiel Allen, one day you'll be a hero in this world. Learn anything, and everything about this world. I have to go, you won't remember this encounter for a few years." Flash said as he poked Naruto's forehead

Naruto grunted as his older self dropped him on his ass, before he sped off into a blue portal, with a grunt he grabbed his head and looked around in confusion, before he got to his feet and ran home, in time to see his father being taken to jail, while Barry, and Nora were declared deceased

A temporal anomaly is a disruption in the spacetime continuum which can be related to time travel. Temporal anomalies can take many forms and have many different effects, including temporal reversion, the creation of alternate timelines, and fracturing a vessel into different time periods.

In the year 2000, Eobard Thawne aka the Reverse Flash traveled back in time and killed Nora, and her son Barry Allen, causing a large fracture in the timeline, Eobard was trapped in an alternate timeline,

An anomaly presented itself in the form of Narutoiel Allen, Barry's brother who witnessed everything the night of the murder

That night changed Naruto, he tried to tell the police what really happened but no one believed him, even saying he needed to go to therapy.

Naruto couldn't believe it, it was like he was destined to get the short end of the stick, he had memories of a life he never lived. Memories of a happy family, he was protective of Barry, and loved Nora and Henry with all his heart, but Barry and Nora were dead, and Henry was sentenced to life in prison for their murders.

His chakra was gone, and not coming back, and his damn hand would vibrate at inopportune times, before one day it all suddenly just stopped, which he was thankful for.

Naruto breezed through school, graduating high school at the age of 16, and going to multiple colleges till he became a CSI at the age of 24, he could've been employed at S.T.A.R Labs after Harrison Wells reached out to him, but he declined wanting to be in law enforcement as a way to work to get his father out of prison.

Naruto's life was normal enough, he had a few girlfriends, one of which happened to be Iris West who was his on and off girlfriend since they were 13, with Naruto's issue with Iris wanting to keep them a secret getting in the way, but they stayed best friends.

Currently Naruto was walking into his lab, after he had kicked a man's as when he stole Iris's laptop, which caused him to not be able to get in to see the particle accelerator turn on, at S.T.A.R Labs.

Naruto didn't feel all that bad about it, because his trip to Starling City had been interesting he had met the Arrow, and saved his life, it also wasn't bad that he had met an old girlfriend from college, Felicity Smoak the beautiful nerdy computer girl, had been a welcome sight for sore eyes.

Putting up his equipment, Naruto turned on the computer for the live coverage on the particle accelerator being turned on,

"I'm Linda Park and we're live outside S.T.A.R. Labs despite the inclement weather, which is only going to get worse. The torrential downpour has driven away almost all of the protestors though S.T.A.R. labs CEO Harrison Wells has assured us that the storm tonight will no way affect the Particle Accelerator, which is running smoothly." The news woman said as Naruto went over to his board which showed a map of Central City.

He removed the map to show his wall of weird. A collection of pictures, news articles, anything at all that was weird or unexplainable that could in some way help him explain what happened to his mother, and brother. He put up another article about the Starling City break in at Applied Sciences. In the dead center of the board was the news article about his mother, and brothers murder and his father's incarceration at Iron Heights.

Naruto stared at the board, for a moment "I'll find the man in yellow, and free dad I promise." Naruto whispered as thunder roared in the sky

"Wait! We are now being told to evacuate the facility!" Naruto stopped looking at the board and turned to his computer "The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system. Officials are now trying to shut down the Particle Accelerator, but so far have been unable to regain control of the syste-"

Naruto looked up when the power suddenly went out, looking out his window toward S.T.A.R Labs, Naruto saw a giant explosion, as a bright orange light filled the sky, as a shockwave originating from the lab swept through the city and killed the power all throughout Central City.

"That's not good." Naruto said walking over to the chains that connected to his roof which was leaking, and with a quick pull he closed it, before a small electrical current went through the chain, and he found his hands were stuck, before he noticed that various chemicals around his lab were floating in the air, before he looked up to the glass window in his ceiling just as a bolt of lightning broke through the glass, and struck him,

Screaming in pain, Naruto was thrown back into his shelf of chemicals, before he was rendered unconscious as red electricity crawled up his cheek into his brain

For 9 months Naruto would remain in a coma and when he awoke he would discover that he had gained superhuman speed. Working with his new friends and Harrison Wells Naruto would protect Central City as Godspeed, having not liked being called The Flash as it didn't feel right to him.

Naruto dedicated himself fully to his job as a protector of innocent people. Studying his powers every moment he got and messing around with them. Growing faster at an alarming rate, reaching Mach 1 in two weeks time.

He quit the CSI unit to focus on his speed full time discovering the Speed Force, time travel and the multiverse. Gaining a new suit and access to some of his chakra that was mutated by his powers.

7 months Naruto discovered Harrison Wells was the man in yellow that killed his brother and mother

S.T.A.R. Labs

Only a minute remained, Cisco, and Joe were in the pipeline with Eobard, and the time machine "It's beautiful. Rip Hunter would be impressed. He built the first one of these. Interesting man." Eobard said before a metal helmet came out of the portal and landed on the floor

"What the hell is that?" Joe asked

"That's my cue to leave." Eobard said looking to Cisco "Thank you, Cisco."

"Don't ever come back." Cisco said frowning as Eobard got into the ship and set his coordinates

"Home." Eobard said dramatically but before he could take off, Naruto appeared and destroyed the ship, causing Joe, and Cisco fall, as everyone gasped, as Naruto got to his feet, clutching his damaged torso

Cortex

"Oh, my God." Caitlin said wide eyed seeing Naruto was back

"Nate." Iris said before she noticed the way he was standing "He's hurt."

"We have to shut down the wormhole quickly!" Martin said and Caitlin immediately ran off followed by Ronnie

"Caitlin!" Ronnie shouted

Pipeline

"You didn't save them." Eobard said shocked "Why? Why? You could have had the life you wanted. You could have had everything you ever wanted!"

"I already do." Naruto said speeding forward and punching Eobard in the face, to the observers the two were speeding around throwing blows before Eobard was knocked to the ground and Naruto landed on top of him and began to rain blow after blow, before his eyes widened and coughed up blood when Eobard punched his damaged gut before in a flash of speed Eobard had Naruto in a choke hold with his knee digging into Naruto's wounded gut

"Cut the internal generators." Ronnie said outside the pipeline before he touched one and was sent flying back as it crackle with electricity

"Ten seconds, hurry...Three, two, one." Martin said just as Caitlin shut down all of them and ran over to the hurt Ronnie

"Ronnie, are you okay?" Caitlin asked

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, I turned them all off." Caitlin said

"They did it. They cut the generator." Martin said happily

Pipeline

Naruto tried to fight through the pain from the Rasengan wound he received from his elder self still stung badly and the grip on his throat, "You ruined everything! So I'll return the favor!" Eobard yelled before he put Naruto in a sleeper hold and sped him outside the lab before a button was pressed on his suit

Naruto watched wide eyed as S.T.A.R Labs exploded before he found himself being sped to a burning penitentiary, "I can't go home now. My family, my friends. The people I care about are gone to me because of you."

Naruto's white lightning flickered around his body, before with a snarl he shot at Eobard and ripped his heart out, as Eobard looked at him in shock and collapsed

Naruto enraged got onto Eobard's corpse and began to beat his face in, his white suit stained red with blood, after 5 minutes of reducing the corpse head to mush, Naruto got up and looked at the burning building tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees looking deep into the flames

12 Years Later, Speed Force

After the death of his friends and family, Godspeed went out and killed the League of Assassin's and any metahumans looking to cause trouble along with Capt. Cold and HeatWave,

Naruto was so involved in his crusade that when he finally took a breath to process his grief and look at himself in the mirror he hated what he saw, knowing that he was disappointing everyone he held dear to his heart, he left going from Earth to Earth, eventually finding himself staying in the Speed Force

Naruto roamed the Speed Force studying it while soaking up its energies, taking tests to prove he was still worthy of his speed, and not being turned into some zombified Time Wraith after the way he abused his gift, before he settled in the center of the Speed Force

As he meditated in the storm of lightning, Naruto's eyes snapped open when he sensed a presence and he turned around to see a man standing there, "Nathaniel Allen, or would you prefer Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Naruto's good, now who the hell are you, Mr. Mutton chops?"

"A crisis is imminent. Someone is coming. Someone far, far more powerful than myself. I mean to prepare. I'm testing universes to find one I hope strong enough to stand against him, in the hope of finding the champions that would save the multiverse entire."

"Yeah whatever, my hero days are over. Find someone else." Naruto said turn around and falling back into his meditation stance

"As the Child of Prophecy there is no one else." The Monitor said causing Naruto to sigh, "You failed once allow me to give you a chance to start over."

"I don't do time travel. Not anymore." Naruto said

"Not time travel. Beings above your comprehension seem to favor you so you were granted this opportunity. Be grateful, prepare the world for the coming crisis." Monitor said before he snapped and a portal opened but Naruto was before him with an iron grip on his throat

"I said, leave me alone." Naruto glared

"Naruto." A voice said

Slowly Naruto looked over his shoulder into the eyes of the Rikudo Sennin, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?" He asked shoving the Monitor away

"I am here to help you."

"Your family has been nothing but a pain in my ass since the day I was born. Whatever help you are giving, I don't want. I'm in the center of the Speed Force for a reason, to be left alone."

"Multiverses are at stake. You can't sit out on that."

"There are other heroes, Barry and Olivier come to mind."

"They die." The Monitor said

"I'll attend the funeral. Won't be the first." Naruto replied making to leave but suddenly began to glow

"You will be given a fresh start. The proper way." Hagoromo said before Naruto's body became an orange orb with white lightning flickering around it

"That was unnesseccary." The Monitor said

"This world are you sure it will contain him?" Hagoromo asked holding the orb that was Naruto

"A mortal that exists in the gray area and has the abities of this one poses unique danger to the cosmos. We saw what happened when he lost his loved ones the second time. He needs to die, this world will be able to contain him and stop him. The Anti-Monitor can not meet this one." Monitor said getting a nod from Hagoromo

Earth 101010, Gotham City, October 10, 1986

Gotham City Hospital

Billionaire COO of Wayne Tech Minato Wayne halfbrother of Thomas Wayne paced the hallway of the Hospital as his wife Kushina screamed in pain from childbirth, "Would you stop worrying Minato?" Thomas asked walking up

"I can't, I mean what if I'm bad at being a father?" Minato asked

"You won't be." Thomas laughed slightly putting a hand on Minato's shoulder, before they heard the cry of a newborn, just as a nurse walked put smiling at him

"Congratulations Mr. Wayne it's a boy."

Minato's smiled brightly as he was led into the room, to see his beautiful wife smiling down at a bundle, "Kushina?'

"Minato, he's so beautiful." Kushina said allowing Minato to see their baby who looked around the room his deep blue eyes holding some intelligence in them which surprised Minato, who also took notice of the three whisker like marks on the babe's cheeks

"Are those whiskers?" Minato asked

"Yes, the most unique set of birthmarks I've ever seen." a nurse nodded as Minato looked back down to his child who grabbed his finger with a surprisingly strong grip

"So have you decided on a name?" the nurse asked just as thunderstruck reminding them of the storm outside one of the worst Gotham City has ever had

"Naruto." Kushina said smiling, "His name will be Naruto."

"Welcome to the family little guy." Minato said holding his baby and smiling down at him before he looked to his wife smiling brightly when the baby smiled at him

11 Years Later

11-year-old Naruto jumped as he heard yelling, and ran downstairs to see his mom surrounded by white and red lightning, "Mom!" Naruto yelled rushing forward only for the white lightning to rush him while he caught sight of a yellow cloaked figure in the red lightning as he was carried away and the next thing he knew he was blocks away

Immediately, Naruto raced home, and by the time he got there, GCPD was there with Commissioner Loeb trying to stop him from entering but Naruto forced his way through and his eyes widened when he saw his parents dead,

After this Naruto was taken in by his uncle, Naruto didn't tell anyone about what he saw, he focused on school to graduate and the only saving grace in his life was his best friend and friend Kate, and Bruce, but that didn't last long as Bruce and his parents were murdered on Bruce' birthday, leaving Naruto sole heir to the Wayne fortune and his guardian Alfred

Kate and Bruce' friend Rachel made Naruto began to live life again, before on his 21st birthday he left Gotham on a cruise on a Yacht with his friend Oliver and his family Robert, Thea, and Moira Queen, when the ship went down and he alone survived

With his speed he could've easily returned home, but he decided it would be best to train, on the island, and in the 7 years he was abroad he decided to return home

Tibet, China

Naruto was walking toward a jet as the door opened and Alfred stepped out, "Master Wayne, you've been gone a long time."

"Yes, l have." Naruto smiled as Alfred walked down

"You look very fashionable. Apart from the mud." Alfred said causing Naruto to laugh before he hugged the old man

Moments Later

Naruto and Alfred were now in the air, "Are you coming back to Gotham for long, sir?"

"As long as it takes. l want to show the people their city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt, or even the metahumans S.T.A.R. Labs created with their failed Particle Accelerator."

"ln the depression, your father and uncle nearly bankrupt Wayne Enterprises combating poverty. They believed their example could inspire the wealthy of Gotham to save their city."

"Did it?" Naruto asked

"ln a way. Their murder shocked the wealthy

and the powerful into action."

"People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy. l can't do that as Naruto Wayne. I can make jobs but that won't stop the criminals."

"So what will you do?" Alfred asked watching as Naruto raised a hand and lighting sparked around it

"The Flash is not who I am, not anymore. Godspeed has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"l assume that as you take on

the underworld this Godspeed is a persona to protect those you care about from reprisals?"

"That's right. Have you told anyone l'm coming back?" Naruto asked

"l couldn't figure the legal ramifications of bringing you back from the dead."

"Dead?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"You've been gone seven years. On a ship that sunk." Alfred said

"You had me declared dead?" Naruto asked with a twitching eyebrow seeing as he's been in touch with Alfred since he's been training

"Actually, it was Mr. Earle. He's taking the company public. He wanted to liquidate your majority shareholding. Those shares are worth

quite a bit of money."

"Well, it's a good thing l left everything to you, then." Naruto said

"Quite so, sir. And you can borrow the Rolls, if you like. Just bring it back with a full tank." Alfred said laying back with his eyes closed as Naruto chuckled

Gotham City

"Naruto Wayne is alive. The Gotham City resident was found by fishermen in the North China Sea five days ago. Five years after he was presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed The Queen's Gambit. Uzumaki was a tabloid presence and fixture on the club scene, and business scene. Uzumaki is the friend of Oliver Queen son of Starling City billionaire Robert Queen both of who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased." the news report said

Wayne Manor

Naruto carried a chest as he followed Alfred up the stairs, "I've prepared the master bedroom."

"No. My room will be fine." Naruto said

"With all due respect, sir, Wayne Manor is your house."

"It's supposed to be Bruce's." Naruto said

"Yes, but as the last living member of the Wayne family. You are the sole heir." Alfred said causing Naruto to sigh before he paused in the hallway as he looked at a portrait of his parents, his aunt and uncle and Bruce,

"I never wanted to be." Naruto frowned causing Alfred to place a hand on his shoulder, when there was a knock at the door

"Guest already." Alfred said heading down the stairs as Naruto zipped to the room and out all his stuff up and zipped back to the stairs to see Alfred walked to the door, "Master Merlyn."

Naruto smirked as he walked down the stairs, as Tommy entered, "What did I tell you? Yachts suck." Tommy said causing Naruto to scoff

"Tommy Merlyn." Naruto greeted hugging the man in a brotherly fashion

"I missed you, buddy." Tommy said laughing

Later

Naruto, Tommy, sat at the dinner table as Tommy caught Naruto table, "Okay, what else did you miss? Super Bowl winners: Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new." Tommy said as Naruto nodded, "Oh, and Lost. They were all dead. I think." Naruto looked at Tommy, "Right. My bad. I'm Social Media rules the world now, Myspace, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram. Oh, tomorrow, you and me do the city. You've got a lot to catch up on." Tommy said causing Naruto to nod

"Great idea." Alfred said

"Good. I was hoping to swing by the office." Naruto said

Day Later, Wayne Enterprises

The board was in a meeting, "No, we are showing very healthy growth in these sectors."

"l don't think Thomas or Minato Wayne would have viewed heavy-arms manufacture as a suitable cornerstone for our business." A member replied

"Well, that's 12 years ago, Fredericks. l think after 12 years we can allow ourselves to stop thinking about what the Waynes would have done." Earle said sitting down

Naruto entered the building with Tommy and approached the receptionist, "Good morning, Mr. Earle's office...Yes, he's confirmed for

the dinner tomorrow evening." She said before hanging up

"Good morning. i'm here to see Mr. Earle." Naruto said

"Name?" The receptionist asked not looking up

"Naruto Wayne." Naruto said causing the woman to freeze and look up at him

Inside

continued to speak, "Minato, and Thomas would probably not have taken the company public. But that is what we, as responsible managers, are going to do.

Jessica?" He asked pressing a button for the receptionist, but there was no answer, 'Jessica? Where are you?"

Outside

Naruto was standing behind Jessica showing her how to golf, "Eye on the ball, and…"

opened the door, "Why is no one answering the phone?" He asked

"lt's Wayne Enterprises, Mr. Earle. l'm sure they'll call back." Naruto said looking over

"Naruto?" asked shocked as he board members all looked up, "You're supposed to be dead."

"l'm sorry to disappoint." Naruto said

Moments Later, 's office

Naruto was sitting down, as Earle handed him a glass of wine, "l'm sure you realize l can't stop the big machine. Too many wheels turning. We're going public." Earle said

"l understand. And I'll be handsomely rewarded for my shares." Naruto replied getting a nod from Earle, "l'm not looking to interfere. l am looking for a job."

"Oh?"

"l just want to get to know the company

that my family built." Naruto said

"Any ideas where you would start?"

"Applied Sciences caught my eye." Naruto replied

"Fox's department. It's just him and some kids we got from buying STAR Labs after their particle fiasco."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, whatever happened to Harrison Wells, after that?" He asked

"No one has heard from him. l'll let Fox know you're coming."

Naruto nodded and made to stand, "You look like him. Your dad, it's eerie. If it wasn't for your whiskers, you'd be his exact doppelganger. You're the only one left

of the Wayne family. This is where you belong.

Welcome home."

Applied Science Division

Lucius Fox and his assistants Cisco Ramone, and Caitlin Snow were showing Naruto around, "Environmental procedures, defense projects, consumer products. All prototypes. None in production. On any level whatsoever."

"None?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow

"What did they tell you this place was?" Lucius asked

"They didn't tell me anything." Naruto shrugged

"Earle told me exactly what it was when he sent me down here. Dead end. Place to keep me from causing the board any more trouble. Come on."

"You were on the board?"

"When your father and uncle ran things." Lucius said

"Hm, well maybe we can change this place being a dead in." Naruto said

"What did you have in mind?" Cisco asked

"Glad you asked. You want to tell Mr. Fox or should I?" Naruto asked looking between Cisco and Caitlin

"Um, " Cisco said confused

"Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned and then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became immeasurable, the ring under the structure popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky. A dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world, anti-matter, dark energy, X-elements." Naruto explained as Cisco and Caitlin looked shocked

"Those are theoretical." Fox said only for Naruto to zip away in white lightning and return with donuts

"Not so much." Naruto said to the shocked scientists, "Dark Matter is a serious compound and it affects people in different ways, creating Metahumans."

"But how were you affected.'

"Because Harrison Wells did the experiment before on a much smaller scale." Naruto said

"Harrison Wells is a good man." Cisco frowned

"Harrison Wells is dead." Naruto said looking at a shocked Cisco, "He died with his wife in a car crash 12 years ago orchestrated by the man who killed my parents. I want you three to help me stop the metahumans, and the people on this list.'

Fox caught the book, Naruto tossed to him, and began to look through it, "These names. They are -"

"Gotham's Elite. Robert Queen before he died said he made a lot of mistakes and the names on this list are planning to destroy Gotham. I won't allow that to happen."

"You came back to be a vigilante?' Caitlin asked

"I came back to make the vision my family saw for Gotham a reality." Naruto said

"What do you need?' Cisco asked

"I need a friction proof suit, something like this." Naruto said handing Cisco a drawing of his Godspeed suit colored black and white

"I'm on it." Cisco took the picture and walked off

"I have a plan to get Mr. Earle out of here. Just give me some time." Naruto said getting nods from Lucius and Caitlin

Later

Naruto walked with Tommy to the car, "Now where to?' Tommy asked

"I got to see Laurel."

"Think that's a good idea?" Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow

"I was the last person alive to see her sister." Naruto said before a van pulled up. behind them, and masked men got out, "What the hell?" Naruto asked just as he and Tommy were shot with tranquilizers

Naruto fell to his knees looking up before his eyes widened when an elderly man walked out and saw what was going on "Hey!" he yelled only for one of the three men to open fire with his assault rifle, causing the man to die before he hit the ground while Naruto glared up at the man just as a hood was put over his face

End Flashback

"Mr. Wayne?" a muffled male voice said causing Naruto's eyes to snap open just as the hood was yanked off his face "Mr. Wayne?!"

Naruto looked around as a man held a taser in his face, and saw Tommy on the ground unconscious but alive, "Did Moira or Robert Queen survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers." the man with the taser said before he tased Naruto who groaned, "Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?"

The man quickly tased Naruto again only to stop when Naruto began to laugh and step back looking to his partners "Yes, Robert did. "

"What did he tell you Mr. Wayne?" the man asked before he saw Naruto smirk and pain, followed by darkness was all he knew

Naruto in a flash of speed snapped all of their necks, before he phased his wrists back into the zipties to the chair just as Tommy awoke none the wiser that his friend had just slaughtered 3 people,

"Bout time sleeping beauty. Get up and get me out of here before that thing comes back." Naruto said

Later

Wayne Manor

Naruto, and Tommy sat in the comfort room with Dt. Lance father of Laurel, and Sara the man was shooting dirty looks at Naruto who told him of a man wearing a mask and a hood had saved him and Tommy,

"So that's your story?" Lance asked in disbelief, "You woke up and they were dead?"

"What about you? You see the perp?" Lance asked Tommy who just shook his head

"I saw nothing, when I woke up the guys were dead, Naruto was zip tied to the chair, and that's it.

"Yeah." Lance nodded before he glared at Naruto "It's funny, isn't it? One day back and somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

"It's a gift and a curse." Naruto shrugged annoyed, 'Now please, get the hell out of my house and go do your job."

"Quentin." Lance's partner said stopping his said when he began to hiss

Quentin stood up and left along with his partner, as Naruto stood up, and watched after him, before he received a phone call

" , how's it going?"

"Just fine, Mr. Wayne, I'm calling because I have a question."

"And I may have an answer." Naruto said

"What is it your going to do to these people on Robert Queen's list."

"They will be given a chance to turn over a new leaf,failure to do so will mean.."

"Death.' Lucius finished

"Gotham has been under the thumb of the corrupt like Falcone since my dad, and uncle died. They aren't afraid to, and neither am I."

"You will be hated."

"Not my concern, so long as the people of Gotham can go out at night and not worry about a coward with a gun, I will be content. This isn't for glory, or fame. I don't care what I will be called, my actions are to make a better Gotham." Naruto said

"Adam Hunt's crimes go deeper than simple fraud and theft but anyone who has gotten too close to the truth, he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill."

"Well, he has yet to deal with me." Naruto said

Meanwhile, Gotham City National Bank

The bank teller smiled as she finished with her customer that left, before a withdrawal slip was put in front of her, and she frowned when she read it, "This is a robbery. Is this a joke?"

"You tell me." The man said before he spread his arms and suddenly a freak storm appeared inside the bank

Meanwhile

Adam Hunt, and 3 men walked toward his limousine "Remind Grell, I put him on the bench. I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale." Adam said.

"Yes, Mr. Hunt." his lapdog said.

"And this attorney, Laurel Lance? You said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation." Adam said before he glared at the man who looked at him, "Why are you still here?"

The man quickly ran off, while Adam and his two guards walked away, but the lights burst into sparks, causing Adam and his men to look up in bewilderment, before a man grunted as he was yanked into the shadows

"Get in the car!" Adam's other guard ordered opening the door allowing Adam to get inside, and as soon as the door was closed, the man opened fire at where he thought the attacker was.

"You missed." a dark voice behind him, before he was knocked unconscious causing Adam to shout in surprise before he was grabbed and thrown to the ground to see a black figure on top of the car.

"Woah! woah! woah!" Adam shouted as the figure was now standing over him "Look, just- Just tell me what you want."

Adam grunted when the man grabbed him by his throat and held him up so that he was looking into the glowing white eyes of the masked man, "You're gonna transfer $40 million to a Gotham City Bank account - 1141 by 10 p.m. tomorrow night."

"Or what?" Adam asked

"Or I'm gonna take it by force. And you won't like how. This is your only warning. There will not be another" the man said walking away as Adam breathed a sigh of relief but needing to get the last word he shouted.

"If I see you again, you're dead!" Adam yelled only for the man to continue walking and flick his arm back, before Adam gasped in pain, when a shuriken sliced his right cheek right under his eyes wide open. looking back clutching his face he saw the throwing star embedded deep into his limousines trunk

Moments Later

Naruto was with Cisco and Caitlin, "How did you know?" Caitlin asked

"This isn't my first go-round, things are different sure but somethings are the same. Like the two of you."

"Us?" Cisco asked before naruto placed a hand on them and his lightning sparked causing flashes of lightning to appear in their eyes as memories of the times they shared on another Earth appeared within their memories, including their deaths

The two blinked and looked at Naruto in shock, as he smiled softly, as one the trio hugged

"I'd love to talk but there was a robbery with a storm inside of a bank."

"Clyde Mardon." Caitlin said getting a nod from Naruto

"Suits ready." Cisco smirked

"This time around, won't end the same way. We will find Thawne and put a stop to him."

That Night

Clyde Mardon smirked as he counted his money, when a streak of white lightning sped into the barn, and he found himself in a headlock, "Nighty night." Godspeed smirked as he broke Clyde's neck

Club

Naruto walked into the party checking his phone to see he had an about 50 minutes to party, putting his phone up he looked up just as a spotlight was put on him, as Tommy ran over queuing the DJ to cut the music as everyone turned to him and Tommy "Everybody, hey! Man of the hour! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming."

Naruto smiled as 4 very beautiful women lead him to a table as We Are The Champions played, getting onto the table Naruto smiled "Thank you very much, everybody!"

"Nate!" Tommy called handing Naruto a shot of Tequila, knocking the shot back Naruto smiled.

"God, have I missed alcohol!" Naruto yelled causing everyone to shout and raise their glasses, "Dj, play the music, I've been gone for 7 long years and I have a lot to catch up on!"

The music played as Naruto got off the table, and began to mingle.

Across the Street

Adam was still in his office, and took drinking a glass of Scotch, his hand shaking as he noticed he had 30 minutes left, while his men loaded their assault rifles walking over to the window. Hunt looked down to the club and frowned "What the hell's going on out there?"

"Across the street. Party for Naruto Wayne." Drackon said

Club

Naruto was talking to some old friends who showed up to support him when Tommy walked over and handed him a phone, "Hello?" He asked

"When I get back to Gotham, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Miss you too, Kate." Naruto smiled walking away a bit, "How's Point Rock, and Sophie?"

"Don't change the subject!" Kate yelled

"Do you have any idea-"

"I'm sorry." Naruto said seriously, "I know most of all what you've been through and under no circumstances did I want you to experience that feeling again, but I promise you. I'm not going anywhere, ever again."

Naruto and Kate would remain on the phone for 15 minutes before hanging up and he returned to the party, before Tommy took him by the shoulder and turned him to the girls dancing on the table "Now, by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 2555 days. As your wing man, I highly recommend Carmen Golden."

"Which one?" Naruto asked.

"She looks like the chick from Twilight." Tommy said.

"What's Twilight?" Naruto asked Tommy.

"You're soooo better off not knowing." Tommy said causing Naruto to smile.

"I'll take your word for it." Naruto said before he looked to a corner, "But I'm in the mood for something more exotic."

Tommy looked over to the 3 women on stage, "Oh, Stephanie Santiago, Dennisa Garcia, and Sophia Body. Which one?" Tommy wondered

"All of them." Naruto smirked before he was about to make his way over but Tommy grabbed his arm, "What?" Naruto asked

"Laurel is here." Tommy said pointing over to Laurel who was looking at them as Naruto frowned

Naruto walked over to Laurel, "Hi." he said

"Hi." Laurel replied with a scoff, "7 years and that's the best you can do?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you, but ran into a complication, then ran into your father who seems to hate me for something I didn't do."

"He's been through a lot."

"My parents were murdered followed by my uncle and aunt along with my cousin, I have no family. The people who took me in and embraced me as one of there own died on a boat leaving me stranded on a Island for 7 years." Naruto said

"I know, my sister was on that boat." Laurel replied

"I didn't know that, until the boat was going down." Naruto sghed, "I had hoped that when she was swept overboard that may she was adrift on a piece of debris and found by someone and returned safely to you and your family." he said causing Laurel to look at him, "I hated Oliver for years. He ruined your relationship with Sara, and got her killed."

Laurel looked at Naruto sadly watching as he laughed mirthlessly blinking the tears away from his eyes "If you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here."

Naruto looked at her before his phone vibrated and he checked it to see it was 10 pm and no money had been deposited into the account, causing him to frown.

"Something wrong?" Laurel asked.

"Just some reports requesting interviews." Nathan said, putting his phone in his pocket before he looked at her seriously "I would like that Laurel. I really do, but it's better, if you stay away from me. Everyone I ever cared aboutor has ever cared about me is dead. You've lost so much, last thing I need is you getting hurt because your associated with me."

Laurel made to speak but Naruto kissed her before she could, and the two began to make out passionately before he pulled away leaning his forehead against hers as they breathed heavily

"That'll hold me together for another 7 years." Naruto said kissing her forehead before he walked off leaving Laurel to watch after him sadly.

Adam Hunts Building

Drackon was putting the men into position, "You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready. Stay in the corners and stay alert." Drackon said walking to Hunts office and closing the doors before he activated the security system "It's past 10. He's never getting in here."

Adam nodded and turned to look out the window, as time slowed to a crawl, Naruto walked out of the shadows and punched one the guards knee caps out, before pivoting around, blades of lightning surrounded his fingers that he used open the throat of the one who had his knee cap broken. Not losing momentum, he threw lightning into the neck one of the last two remaining guards in the hall, before Godspeed rushed out and kicked a man

Entering Nathan stabbed his hand into a man's chest, before he elbowed his another man in the throat causing it to cave in, before Nathan broke Drackon's neck, and walked to Adam's desk and transferred all his money into a dummy account he set up, and walked off while time picked back up

Adam picked up his drink, and flinched when he heard thuds and turned to see Drackon and his men were dead

Party

Naruto returned to the party with no one the wiser he had even left as time resumed and his conversation with the voluptuous models restarted,

Morning

Alfred walked upstairs with Naruto's breakfast, "Master Wayne, you-" Alfred paused when he saw the naked women in the room using the blanket to cover themselves before Naruto with his sheet around his waist,

"Hey Alfred." Naruto said, taking the trey, "Um I'm a bit busy."

"Wasted no time and getting into the swing of things, Master Wayne. Please use protection." Alfred smiled as he left, while Naruto chuckled and closed the door, and putting the tray down as he dropped his sheet

"Sorry about that." Naruto said turning to the girls

"No problem, I guess it comes with the territory of being with a billionaire." Stephanie said as he walked up she walked on her knees to the edge of the bed and stood up

"True." Naruto smirked before he kissed Stephanie who pulled away and began to kiss down his body,

"So this plan, of yours. What is it exactly?" Ayisha asked

"The only thing the 3 of you need to know is that I'll protect you. Gotham and New York as a whole are about to be reshaped in my image." Naruto smirked as his head tilted back while he gripped the back of Stephanie's head and began to thrust into her mouth hitting the back of her throat, "The 3 of you, will be my spies."

Naruto pulled Stephanie up and pushed her forward. on the bed, before he reentered her causing the two to moan, as he braced himself above her, looking to Ayisha and Sophie who were playing with each other watching him

"I was sent here to die, instead I will rule." Naruto smirked

**Finished**

**This is a combination of Arrowverse and the Marvel Netflix Universe. Naruto was sent to this new world to die, Hagoromo thinks he's been corrupted because Naruto does possess the Shinju but it's being held down beneath the dark matter that he was infused with. **

**Barry is still alive but won't be The Flash,**

**Naruto has absorbed half of the Speed Force Nexus inside of himself, the other half is with Mina, who wants to kill him and turn him into her Black Flash**

**If someone could find a Godspeed picture with a black and white color scheme it would be appreciated **

**No one wants him with Kate because she is a lesbian well she can be bisexual, but I'm waiting to see more before I commit to that, so as of right now there is no pairing just Naruto fucking whoever he feels like fucking. **

**Also fair warning Stephanie Santiago will be in a lot of my stories, that bih bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

A dirty cop walked over to a group of men separating their hall, as they loaded up a truck, before he picked up a stuffed bear and took out the drugs hidden inside, "What is this?" He asked smiling as the men stared at him, "Continue."

The cop walked to the limousine and sat down, with Carmine Falcone, "Everything looks fine out there."

"The bears go to the dealers while the rabbits go to the man in the Narrows."

"What's the difference?" The cop asked

"Ignorance is bliss my friend. Don't burden yourself with the secrets of scary people." Falcone said

"Word on the street is you got a beef with somebody in the DA's office."

"Is that right?" Falcone asked

"And that there's a fat prize waiting for anybody willing to do anything about it." The cop nodded

"So, what's your point, Mr. Flass?" Falcone asked

"Have you seen the girl? It's a cute little assistant D A. Don 't you think that's a little too much heat to bring down, maybe? Even for this town."

"A billionaire's planning on leveling half of Gotham, then there is this fat bald guy, muscling in on my turf. This town is at war anyone and everyone who isn't with me is against me." Falcone said before he shrugged, "Never underestimate Gotham City. People get mugged coming home from work every day of the week. Sometimes… Sometimes things just go bad."

"I agree." The driver said, causing the two to look at him as he looked back, "Gotham City is a dangerous place. my employer sends his regards." The driver smirked before he exploded into green most and filled the car

Godspeed was atop of a crane, and was on the move taking out the hired guns before he began to head for the car, when he saw the driver get out and leave, walking over to the car, he saw Flass and Falcone dead, "Nimbus.' He said looking to where the driver had left, as he frowned, "Rachel."

Godspeed zipped away

Train,

Rachel Dawes was looking at her phone, before she got up and noticed a man watching her while pretending to be on the phone before she got off the train and the man quickly ran off after her

Rachel knowing she was being followed pulled out her taser, when a large man walked up the steps glaring at her with a smirk, trying to walk past her she was stopped and shoved back

As man1 tried to grab her, Rachel hit him with her bag, and with her taser held up she aimed it at man2, "Hold it."

The man looked shocked as behind Rachel, Godspeed arrived and tossed the man off the platform onto the street below, before he ran, *That's right, you better run."

Rachel turned around and screamed seeing Godspeed before she shot him with her taser, "Falcone sent them to kill you."

"Why?" Rachel asked

"You rattled his cage. He was just murdered by a rival, some fat bald white guy. So he won't be bothering you any longer."

"His rival, any idea who it is?"

"Working on it." Godspeed said, "Get home safe."

"Who are you?"

"Someone like you. Someone who'll rattle the cages." Godspeed said before he sped away causing Rachel to gasp

Next Day, GCPD

Quentin sighed as he walked into the precinct and walked over to his friend Jim Gordon, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Carmine Falcone just died." James said causing Quentin to look at him in surprise, before Commissioner Loeb arrived with the paper,

"Unacceptable. Now, l don't care if it's rival gangs, Guardian Angels or the goddamn Salvation Army get them off the street

and off the front page." Loeb said before a hand was raised

"Footage shows the driver turning into poison gas, then there's this other guy beating Falcone's guys to hell, find Flass and Falcone dead before disappearing in a flash of lightning. Which do we focus on?"

"No one takes the law into their own hands in my city. I don't know or care if the driver and this other guy were working together, get both of them off the streets."

"Commissioner, we have a problem." An officer said walking in

"What is it?"

"The entire Darbinyan crime family was found dead at their restaurant."

Wayne Manor

Stephanie's head shot up as she moaned, while she arched her back while Naruto slammed into her from behind, groping her ass, before she leaned back into him and the two shared a kiss, as Naruto caressed her breasts "You're amazing." Stephanie moaned panting as she slammed her hips back into Naruto before grinding her hips against him

"I could say the same about you." Naruto replied as he licked up along her neck,

Stephanie moaned holding the back of Naruto's head, as he continued to slam into her, as he began to sucked on her neck, as Stephanie started to grind against him while holding his ass check tightly, Naruto smirked and lightly bit her, causing her to throw her head back and release a loud moan, as her orgasm ripped through her body causing her to shake, as Naruto came with a grunt, before they kissed each other, as Naruto slapped her ass loudly causing her to moan

The two laid back and moan to cuddle, "You know you have a reputation of one and done, and yet every day since we've met, you've invited me back to your bed. Are you falling for me?"

Naruto smirked, "Well, we need to actually date for that. I have a dinner date with some members of the board, if your up for it why not join me."

"I'll think about it." Stephanie smirked before she kissed Naruto, "How goes your list hunting."

"With Malcolm dead, I'm still at square one on who's at the head of the Undertaking now." Naruto frowned before the tv was heard

"And in a shocking development, Carmine Falcone was found dead at the docks, this morning."

Naruto and Stephanie looked at the television, "Duty calls." He sighed kissing Stephanie before he got out of bed

Wayne Enterprise

Earle was smiling as company shares, were being brought taking the company public was the best idea ever, and he would remain as the head, Naruto may be back but it was only his company in name, it really belonged to Earle and his family now,

As Earle relaxed he watched, the footage of Naruto speaking with Caitlin, and Cisco, when an employee walked up, "Sir. We have a situation."

"All right." Earle said

"The Coast Guard picked up one of our cargo ships last night heavily damaged, all crew missing, probably dead. The ship was carrying

a prototype weapon. It's a microwave emitter. lt's designed for desert warfare, but lt looks like somebody turned it on. lt uses focused microwaves to vaporize the enemy's water supply. The damage to the ship was catastrophic. The weapon itself is…"

"Missing?" Earle asked with a frown

"Yeah."

Moments Later

Lucius was with Caitlin, and Cisco the two were working on an antidote to the poisonous gas, Naruto borough a sample of, "Having fun?" Earle asked getting their attention

"Bill? Now, what's a big shot like you

doing in a place like this?" Lucius asked walking over as he motioned for Cisco and Caitlin to continue working

"l need some information. The Wayne Enterprise 47-B, 1 -ME."

"...lt's a microwave emitter. lt was designed

to vaporize an enemy's water supply. Rumor was they tested dispersing water-based chemicals into the air. . . .but isn't that illegal?"

"l want all the information on the development of this project all data, files, backup disks,

on my desk right away." Earle said

"Did you lose one?" Lucius asked worriedly whIle Earle frowned

"l'm merging your department with Archives. And l am firing you." Earle said as Lucius frowned, "Didn't you get the memo?"

Later,

Naruto pulled up in a 2005 Ferrari F430, "Mr. Wayne." A valet nodded as Naruto got out the car, while a man leaving the restaurant, looked at the car in awe

'Nice car."

"Thanks." Naruto said helping Stephanie out the car, and the two walked into the restaurant, where he joined members of the board,

The dinner was going well if not a bit boring before they began to talk about Godspeed who the cops pinned the murder of Falcone on,

"He's done something the police have never have."

"You can't take the law into your own hands." Earle said

"Well, at least he's getting something done." Stephanie said as another woman nodded

"Nate, help me out here."

"Well, the guy obviously isn't happy with the corruption that's infested Gotham."

"He wants to be a hero." Earle said

"Or wants to make Gotham safe for his family and doesn't care about how he's viewed." Naruto said with a shrug

Later

Naruto and Stephanie was walking to the car after dinner, when his name was called, "Naruto?"

Naruto paused and looked over to see Rachel, and smiled, "Rachel?"

"l'd heard you were back." Rachel smiled walking forward and hugging Naruto who returned the embrace, "What are you doing?"

"Had a dinner with the board. Wow, it is good to see you."

"You were gone a long time." Rachel said

"I know. How are things?"

"The same. Job's getting worse." Rachel said

"Can't change the world on your own."

"What choice do l have when you're too busy dating?" Rachel asked giggling as Stephanie was in the driverseat of the car

Naruto made to speak but received a text from Caitlin, "Antidote to neutralize Nimbus, ready."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, project I've been working on is almost finished." Naruto said looking up at Rachel, "I promise Rachel, when I get my ducks in a row, Wayne Enterprises will began working toward the Gotham my dad and uncle envisioned." Kissing her cheek, he looked at her smiling, "Have a good dinner."

Rachel smiled as Naruto turned and hopped into his car before Stephanie sped off,

Later,

Kyle Nimbus smirked as he picked up his money, and stood up before he turned to leave but a syringe was stabbed into his heart, as he looked into the eyes of Godspeed

Shaking horribly, Kyle fell as the antidote spread through his body and he began to evaporate, "Thanks for killing Falcone." He said before turning and walking away,

Merlyn Global Group

Tommy was frowning as he looked over his plans for his machine, when a streak of red lightning appeared, "I told you to stop speeding in here."

"Yet I still do it, Thomas." Harrison Wells aka Eobard Thawne said taking off his cowl, "We have a problem.'

"What now?"

"I trust that you've seen the news."

"Falcone is dead. How is that our problem?" Tommy asked before a black streak of lightning sped in

"The man they blame for the murder is the problem." Meena Dhawan said walking forward, ( sumeet_sahni)

"He's like the two of you?" Tommy asked

Meena laughed, "He's worst." She said causing Tommy to frown, "Your contributors have been given metahuman guards."

"Who?' Tommy asked

"Pietro Maximoff." Thawne said causing Tommy to sigh

"Look, Nate returned home, and the last thing I need is some old guy following me around." Tommy said

"He's your age." Thawne replied

"We promised your family protection."

"Okay, but how can this guy, stand up to a dude the both of you don't want to deal with."

"He is ready." Thawne said as he stopped Meena before she could say anything, "He will protect you and your son."

Malcolm grunted before the two speedsters left, running down to the outskirts of the city when Meena got in front of Thawne

"Why the hell did you do that?" Meena asked

"Pietro is ready."

"You still seem to think Godspeed is the Flash."

"He held the name, all that matters. A name change won't mean he is any different than any other Flash. I don't care what you say about him."

"Pietro is like a son to you, you better hope he doesn't finds that out." Meena said before she sped away as Thawne frowned before he returned to his hideout

Meanwhile

James walked out of his house as his family finished up with dinner, as he took out the trash, he jumped as a voice sounded off behind him, "Storm's coming."

Gordon jumped and saw Godspeed sitting on the edge of his roof, looking at the sky, "A lot of people are looking for you. They blame your for Falcones death."

"He may be dead but his operation isn't. They were splitting the shipment in two. Only half went to the dealers."

"Why? What about the other half?"

"Some guy in the Narrows." Godspeed said watching how Gordon looked thoughtful

"There is this shrink, he has got all of Falcone's men sent to Arkham."

"I'll check him out." Godspeed said getting ready to leave

"Commissioner Loeb set up a massive task force to catch you. He thinks you're dangerous."

"What do you think?" Godspeed asked as Gordan looked away

"This city is crawling with criminals and more than half of the force is dirty. They need someone incorruptible who isn't afraid to take things to their level on defense for the people. l think you're trying to help." Gordan nodded before he looked back to Godspeed only to see him gone, "But I've been wrong before."

Godspeed raced to the narrows to Arkham Asylum

Arkham Asylum

An NYPD detective that had been snooping around, was captured by Crane and his men, after catching them pouring a drug into the water supply, as they strapped her down to a table, while Crane with his scarecrow mask, began his interrogation, "Who knows you're here?"

The detective looked at him fearfully as she hallucinated his face covered in maggots, "Who knows?"

"Boss!" A guard called by thettimeisone showing the surveillance footage, showing Godspeed looking around, "We got company." Godspeed walked into the Asylum, "What do we do?"

"What anyone does when a prowler comes around. Call the police." Crane smirked

"You want the cops here?"

"At this point, they can't stop us. But this guy, seems to have a talent for disruption. Force him outside, the police will take him down. Go."

"What about her?" A guard asked as some men ran with their guns ready

"Detective Watanabe, hasn't got long. l gave her a concentrated dose. The mind can only take so much. Now go."

The man went to run, but a punch to the adam's apple from Godspeed sent him to the ground clutching his throat

Crane immediately sprayed his poison in Godspeed's masked visage before Godspeed grabbed his arm and had him spray himself, "What have you been doing here?" Godspeed asked

Crane looked at Godspeed in horror as his mask seemed to split at the mouth giving him a mouth filled with fangs and glowing white eyes, "Research to further study the effects of fear on humans."

Godspeed grunted and snapped Crane's neck, before he picked up Yuri, as the sounds of sirens were heard, while he noted a Wayne device, unbothered Godspeed shot forward and vibrated through the walls leaving the Asylum

Outside

"Vigilante, put down your weapons and surrender. You're surrounded." The cops said before S.W.A.T arrived and they stormed the Asylum not finding Godspeed but they found men with guns, Crane and barrels of his poison,

Wayne Enterprises

Cisco and Caitlin were working on an algorithm to predict who all was struck by dark matter the night the accelerator exploded when Godspeed arrived, "Cait, she was poisoned with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin."

"Put her over here." Caitlin said leading Naruto to a table before he stepped back and watched her work and helped her speed up the process of the antidote that they gave to Yuri

"Where is Lucius." Naruto asked

"Mr. Earle fired him."

"Why?" Naruto asked surprised

"A device went missing and Mr. Earle didn't like Lucius' questions." Cisco said causing Naruto to frown

Morning, Wayne Enterprises

Earle walked into the building smiling, "The meeting has already started." Jazmine said causing Earle to frown

"What meeting?" He asked storming into the board committee room, where he saw Lucius in a suit, "Fox, l seem to remember firing you."

"You did. l got another job. Yours." Lucius smirked

"On whose authority?" Earle asked enraged

"Mine." Naruto said behind Earle who turned to him,

"What makes you think you can decide who's running Wayne Enterprises?" Earle asked

"The fact that I'm the owner." Naruto smirked

"What are you talking about? The company went public this morning."

"And l bought all of the shares, through various charitable foundations and trusts and so forth. Look, it's all a bit technical, but the important thing is that my company's future is secure. Right, Mr. Fox?" Naruto asked

"Right you are, Mr. Wayne." Lucius said smiling as Naruto nodded and looked to Earle

"In case you didn't you get the memo. You're fired." Naruto said before he turned on his heel and walked away

Later, Wayne Manor

Alfred entered Naruto's room to see Stephanie asleep in bed as the man himself was meditating, "Master Naruto, your paper."

Naruto opened his eyes and took the paper, "Martin Somers?" He asked looking at the front page

"Businessman and CEO of Gotham Port. Also secret benefactor to the Triad. Rumor has it that they pay him handsomely and he lets them smuggle in drugs and other illegal things through his port.' Alfred said

" Didn't know you paid attention to the rumor mill, Alfred." Naruto chuckled as he stood up, "Well Marty Mar has a date tonight."

Later

Docks

Martin Somers was seriously pissed off. That bitch lawyer! Thinks she's safe just because her dad was some punk-ass cop, well she was in for a rude awakening! Turning to his men he spoke "You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, understand me?"

"Yes, sir." a man said right before a power surge knocked out the light, and when it flickered on again, Martin Somers men were unconscious, and the man himself was gone.

Elsewhere on Docks

Martin groaned as he awoke to find himself hanging upside down, "Martin Somers." a dark voice greeted.

"Who the hell are you?" Martin asked only to gasp when the vigilante he's been hearing about began to walk forward,

"You have failed this city." Godspeed said walking forward as Martin began to struggle.

"No, no, no." Martin screamed as the speedster came to a stop right in front of him as Martin felt a tremor of fear run down his spine.

"This is your only warning. You're going to testify in that trial to having Victor Nocenti killed. You won't get a second chance." Godspeed growled before he rushed forward causing Martin to scream and close his eyes waiting for pain, but upon feeling none he looked to see he was alone.

Wayne Manor

Naruto found himself back at home laying on the couch with his head resting in Stephanie's lap, "Breakfast Club?" He asked

"Yea, it's a radio show. It would be a great way of putting the word out about your hiring event. You've been dodging interviews left and right this will be good. Show everyone that you aren't the same as you were before." Stephanie said

"I'll check them out." Naruto said causing Stephanie to nod as she continued to comb her fingers through his hair, "So how goes your hunt for a journalism job?"

Next Morning

Docks

Martin sat in his office, while police and CSI members were looking around "Well, I owe you an apology, Mr. Somers. We come all the way down to your docks and turns out you don't need the police." Quentin said.

"Which is exactly what I've been saying." Martin said coldly sitting in his desk.

"So I guess that 911 call we got last night from your stevedores saying you were attacked by a guy dressed in a bodysuit." Quentin said as he looked around the office

"These guys like to fool around." Martin shrugged.

"Yeah. You know, I'd be very inclined to believe an 'honest' upstanding businessman like yourself." Quentin said looking back to Martin, "You see, there's this vigilante running around. He thinks he's Robin Hood or something. Robbing the rich. Trying to teach them a lesson, I guess I don't know. But the point is, the man is a killer. And nothing and no one's gonna stop me from bringing him down."

"Isn't this a conflict of interest, Detective? After all, your daughter is suing me."

"I'm good at keeping my emotions in check." Quentin lied seeing as he was blaming the innocent man for the death of his daughter

"I'm not." Martin scowled standing up and glaring at Quentin "You and your daughter don't wanna find out what I'm capable of when I get emotional."

Quentin frowned and with a nod turned away leaving, a bit unsettled.

Docks

Martin, was in his office, alone when an old Chinese woman, and two Russians walked in "Thank you for coming." he said

"Anything for a friend." the old woman replied

"We're not friends. You smuggle drugs, and people I let you use my port." Martin grunted

"For which you are paid a lot of money." One of the Russians pointed out

"I don't get paid enough to be strung up!" Martin shouted standing up"You need to take this guy seriously. He's a bigger threat than Nocenti ever was."

"Except, now it's Nocenti's daughter who's the problem. Unlike your friend in the mask, we know where to find her." the woman replied.

"Don't be an idiot. Take out Emily Nocenti and Lance will never let this go. She won't stop until she burns you, me and the entire triad to the ground." Martin retorted

"Who said I was Triad?" The old woman smirked as Martin looked confused

"We will handle Ms. Lance." A Russian said before the 3 turned around and left and another man walked in with food

"Your meal." The man said dropping the bag of burgers on the table and making to leave

"Hey." Martin called causing the man to pause and look at him, "It would seem I will need your protection after all. What do I call you again?"

"Multiplex." He said smirking before he headed out the door

All of the city tuned into the news to hear the report, "Attorney for shipping magnate Martin Somers confirmed his client has no intention of testifying, maintaining innocence in the death of Victor Nocenti. Nocenti's body was found four weeks ago. We'll keep you updated as information becomes available."

Later

Godspeed sped onto a shipping container looking at the warehouse Martin was in, and noticed a huge increase in the security holding machine guns, "It'll end all the same." Godspeed said about to speed forward when he heard cries for help and frowned

On the other side of the port, "Help! Help! Help us!" 6 girls in their early 20's screamed for help as they were forced to go toward a shipping container "Help! Help! Help us!"

A bald African American man walked forward "Hey! Hey! Man, shut up." he said as the girls looked at him "I'm getting $1,000 a head for y'all. So, you be quiet I let you have a bucket." the man said holding up the bucket before he held up a taser "You don't-"

The taser crackled and the women began screaming again causing the man to sigh, before he tossed the bucket and tasted a girl and tossed her inside while the other girls were tossed in as well, "Scream all you want, ain't nobody coming." the man said smirking "Come on, let me hear you scream. Scream loud. Nobody gives a shit down here."

The man began to laugh as his boys walked back to the car before he turned into a punch that laid him out

The three men plus the fat guy sitting and eating a burger saw what happened, before the three men rushed Godspeed, who threw up his hand to parry man1's punch, and reached forward and grabbed the man's head and slammed it into the ground,

Godspeed quickly leaned back like a knife passed by his face, and he grabbed the arm and tossed the man into the side of a shipping container before he grunted when a knife stabbed into his shoulder

Turning around Godspeed grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and launched him back into the fat man who was watching as if in a trance, and the force behind his throw sent the fat man tumbling back into the water, while man3 skipped across the surface of the water like he was a stone

Hearing a gun click, Godspeed turned to see the bald man with a gun aimed at him, and walked forward as the man began to shoot, the bullets missing as Godspeed's upper body blurred side to side,

Watching in shock as Godspeed now stood in front of him, the man saw Godspeed tilt his head back and it suddenly zoomed forward and darkness and pain was all he knew

The Godspeed looked over his shoulder at the girls "Get to safety, take the tasers if it'll help you feel safe." he said before suddenly sped off

Naruto shot off as the girls quickly grabbed their things and left,

Godspeed decided to skip the guards and head for his prize when he phased through the wall of the office he saw Danton Black making more clones, and sighed, "Should've known." He muttered

"That's freaky but useful. After Lance is taken out of the equation, I'll have big plans for you." Martin smirked before Godspeed appeared and snapped Danton's neck causing all the clones to collapse and disappear

"Told you, only one warning." Godspeed said before Martin ran off out of the office and down the stairs

Martin ran for his life, toward his boat, and glanced back to see Godspeed exit the office which made him scream in fear, before in a white streak of lightning Godspeed appeared with his knee slamming into Martin's back-breaking his spine causing Martin to scream in agony as he was paralyzed

Sobbing, Martin began to beg, "Please..please don't kill me.'

"Tell me the truth about Victor Nocent, and I'll think about it."

"I can't. The triad will kill me." Martin sobbed

"I'm going to kill you if you don't do what I tell you." Godspeed growled

"All right, all right. It wasn't me that killed him. It was the Russians." Martin replied

"Acting on whose instructions?" Godspeed asked only for Martin to remain silent before he shivered in fear when a Chidori screeched into existence

"All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me." Martin said before Godspeed looked over his shoulder as police arrived and he knocked Martin out and slipped the recording he had into his pocket

"Freeze!" Quentin yelled as Godspeed stood up

"Later." Godspeed said before he sped off, causing Quentin to look on in shock

Laurel's Apartment

Mr. Rance was an assassin as he removed his knife from the cop's throat that was watching Laurel's apartment, he was about to head inside to complete his mission when he saw Godspeed standing in the road

Godspeed rushed forward at a normal pace, Rance tried to stab Godspeed who slapped his arm up before he wrapped him in a hug and slammed Rance into the hood of the squad car

Rance scrambled up and began to slash at Godspeed who caught his wrist so Rance responded with a knee to the ribs that the speedster took with no problem before he swept Rance leg knocking him off his feet before he punched him in the jaw, sending him flying into the squad car causing Rance to grunt as he lost his grip on his knife which he tried to recover,

Godspeed put a stop to that as he lunged forward with a knee that slammed into Rance face knocking him unconscious as his head dented the car door

Stepping away, Godspeed in a blink handcuffed Rance to the car, and made to leave but turned into a shocked Laurel, "It's you." she said before Godspeed left with her looking down the road as he vanished

**Finished**

**Naruto played by Chris Evans**

**Meena Dhawan aka Fast Track played by idk**

**Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver played by Evan Peters**

**Whizzer played by Patrick Wilson**

**Speed Demon played by Jesse T. Usher**

**Ghost Rider played by Dylan O'Brien **

**Speed played by Tyler Posey**

**Speed Freek played by Sebastian Roché**

**Yo-Yo played by Roselyn Sánchez**

**Black Racer played by idk**

**Speedsters Naruto will encounter on his journey all from Marvel**

**Suggestions for Meena and Black Racer**


End file.
